eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Changing of the Tides
| next = You Can Still Kill Count on Me| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes For full 40,000 faction with Nye'Caelona, the next quest is infinitely repeatable and not a daily. After -9k faction, you can also do a repeatable in the Gardens. Steps # Return to the dinghy at and find the Frillik Tide # you found the ship, find a way to recover your equipment Here's a Youtube video of this: EverQuest II Memories of The Frillik Tide Timed Key Quest Walkthrough: # Move to the left door and listen to Captain Zythox. After Captain Zythox completes his dialogue, a hungry bilge rat will come through the right door. # Speak with the iksar slave. # Hail and speak to the hungry bilge rat. # When the rat returns, hail him again, then pick up the keys. You can now open the right hand door. # Watch the wandering slaver to path to the left by the door, then click the door to open it, move out and click it to close it behind you. # Quickly move behind the first post to the right on the outside ship side and crouch (Z key). Alternatively, try Shift-C. # Wait for the slaver to path back toward you then away again. # Loot the pick by the boxes at the edge of the ship and move back behind the post. # When the slaver paths back, quickly move beside the door and to the post on the exact opposite side of the ship. # When the slaver paths again, make sure you're still crouching and go up the stairs. # From beside the brig guard, grab the coiled rope off the post. It sparkles blue. # Right click the pick in your inventory and examine. # Tie the rope to the pick. # Click the blue shiny spot on the bowsprit above you to throw the rope up. # Click the rope to climb up on the bowsprit. # Click the grappling hook to retrieve it. # While crouched, move down the bowsprit to the end. # When the slaver paths to the left, jump up onto the middle deck, crouch again and move to the stairs at the right side of the ship. # Go down the stairs to the crate at and click on it. # While in the crate, move into the room with the captain. Watch his dialogue and stop if he says anything. Move on after he says he must have imagined it. # Move into the hallway to the right and turn left at the end. # In the room with the barrels, right click and cancel the crate disguise buff in your maintained spells window. # Click the sparkling rum barrels then the lantern. Quickly click the crate to get back into it and move back to the hallway until the slavers run by you to put out the fire. # Move to the room at . Sneak up on the slaver in the room while crouching from behind. # Right click him from behind and knock out the slaver. Your helm will be on the ground beside where he falls. Click on it to pick it up. # Move back to the stairs by where the box was. Go up the stairs and move to the west side of the ship. # Click the blue sparkly rigging to climb up to the crow's nest . # Click the blue sparkly rope to climb up onto the rope. # Crouch and walk along the rope to the north. As wind gusts are announced in emotes, click the rope to secure yourself again, then move on. # Jump down and move to the other side of the mast. Click the blue shiny area on the mast to use the zipline. # Click the blue shiny area on the back side of the next mast to use the zipline. # Pick up a cannonball beside the knocked out cannoneer and move to the port in the middle of the deck. # Click the Captain below to drop the cannonball on him when he moves to the center and stops. # Jump down and click the Captain to retrieve the rest of your gear. # Click the prime grapple hold blue shiny in the port above you. # Click the rope to climb up. # Click the barrel beside the cannon then click the cannon to leave the ship. * If at any time, you are caught by a slaver, you will be ported back to the brig. Start over at step 9. The grappling hook will still be in your inventory. : 3. Return to Celsyn Beileth . Rewards * *At least * *